


Just Around The Corner

by SwoloKip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Sings, Fluff, Hiatus, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Team, On Hiatus, Simple Plan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoloKip/pseuds/SwoloKip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody did something in their free time. Tony spent most of it in his workshop, Bruce in his lab, Steve draws, Thor does whatever with Jane or in Asgard, and Natasha….. Well, Clint wasn't sure what Nat did, most of the time.</p><p>Everyone else thought he was in the range- he was....just not as often as they seem to think.</p><p>Because you see, Clint sings. He never told anyone, because singing involved personal stories and emotions....and as an assassin, he doesn't do any of that shit.</p><p>But it was also because he missed an agent who's name was Phil. And there was nothing he could do there...because Phil was dead. That's all there was to it, wasn't there?</p><p>[HIATUS FOR AN UNDETERMINABLE AMOUNT OF TIME]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last One Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FWI, Jeremy Renner could totally sing, and I absolutely love his singing...but this story doesn't fit as well as it can for Jeremy's type of singing.
> 
> Of course...this is about Clint...so...
> 
> Anyway, I was just listening to some Simple Plan music and reading shite, when I realized: if Clint Barton sang, Simple Plan's music is what he'd sing. Absolutely. Maybe. Ok, I just like the idea.
> 
> ALSO. The lyrics aren't mine, they're Simple Plan's. Got it?

Everybody did something in their free time. Tony spent most of it in his workshop, Bruce in his lab, Steve draws, Thor does whatever with Jane or in Asgard, and Natasha….. Well, he wasn't sure what Nat did, most of the time.

He really should, in retrospect. Oh well.

What he did in his free time, he kept secret. He hasn't told Natasha, but he's certain she knows (who's he kidding, of course she knows.) Everybody else had something to do already….so it was basically just Clint.

Sure, they had 'team nights' and such, but it wasn't the same. Those were the nights when they watched movies or played board games or went to some bar or played on the wii…. stuff like that. They learned more of each other, yeah, but never deep, personal stuff.

Which was _also_ why he never told anyone he sang. Because singing involved personal stories and emotions….and as an assassin, Clint doesn't do _any_ of that shit. Nat understood, and it was the only reason why she hasn't confronted him about it.

So, Clint sang. He laughed, he cried, and he still sang.

That was how one night, he encountered a place where he _could_ sing. Nobody cared about who he was, and they also didn't care that he was Hawkeye- part time Avenger and part time agent.

To the people in that place, one night a week, he was called Simple Plan. Or to close friends, they knew him as Clint.

"Clint, c'mon, dude! We go on in 3 minutes!" Jared yelled. He was grinning though. Clint looked back at him and grinned right back. It was the excitement, he knew….but also probably had to do with the screaming fans, but whatever.

"I'll be right there, man," he called back.

"Gotcha," Jared smirked. He disappeared.

Clint glanced back at the mirror. He was dressed in mostly black, but he had his purple bands along his wrists, his hair was tussled messily and in this light, his stage make-up was obvious. In short, he  thought he rather looked like a singer. Clint grinned at himself.

"You know they only come one night a week, which is why you've all been anticipating their return….here is Simple Plan! Let's give it up for them!" he heard the announcer say. With one last glance at the mirror, he followed his band to the stage, pumping their fists to the air and hooting. They grinned and laughed as people cheered.

When it got quiet some, Clint went to the microphone. "Hello, everybody!" He chuckled as the cheers grew louder. "Tonight we're gonna sing a new song, then we'll take a few requests from you guys!"

With that, the beat began and Clint sang.

 

_How many times are you gonna try to shut me out?_

_I told you once, I told you twice, I ain't turnin' back around_

_You can say whatever, try to mess with me_

_I don't care (don't care), I'm not scared_

_You don't have to say you're sorry, save your sympathy_

_With a friend like you, I don't need an enemy_

_I would give you time if you were worth it.._

_But guess what (guess what), you're not worth it_ ….

 

Through the night, Clint sang. He sang his heart out and he sang because he can. And for what it was worth, this felt more like home than anything else he experienced. The Avengers didn't know about his one night weekly routine, but so what? They didn't have to know.

Nobody did.

Not even Phil….but Phil was dead, so what did matter?

 

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing_

_Woa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying_

_And now I'm ready to go, I'm here I'm waiting for you_

_And I'm gonna be, the last one standing [x2]_

 

_Whoa-oh,  whoa-oh, the last one standing [x2]_

 

The pang in his heart never faded here…. Clint suspected it never would. He grinned and cheered with the rest of his band, but really, the tears in his eyes were evident. This song reminded him of Phil, and all that he has lost.

 _'I'm here, and I'm waiting for you_ ,' he thought desperately to anyone who was listening.

 _If_ there was anyone listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Clint sings (lyrics version, 'cause I like listening to songs with lyrics): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_xO7u4rYBg
> 
> EDIT: I've added/deleted tags 'cause I feel like I should add tags as needed. Thor, Bruce, etc will pop up eventually. Patience, my ducklings! All will be revealed to those who wait.


	2. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, Clint sings no songs in this chapter. But it'll provide a setting for future stuff. So yeah, kinda boring, but it'll get better. (I also meant to post it this morning but then today was my 1st day of school, and there was no internet access at my school :(. So I had to wait till I got home)

* * *

The next morning Clint allowed himself to sleep in. But only just. Because training kicked in and, well, he could not _not_ sleep in for too long.

So, Clint got up and did what he usually did. Which, yeah, he'd totally say what but some moments are private and…stuff…. but after, he went to the communal kitchens where (obviously) Cap and Nat were.

"Where were you last night?" Steve asked. When Clint looked up he saw a frown on the Caps lips. "I asked Jarvis, but he wouldn't tell me."

Nat quirked one perfectly arched brow. Clint swallowed. Well. Okay.

"Just out, y'know, on a midnight run," Clint answered smoothly. Natasha snorted, glaring at him. He glared right back. With an agitated sigh she sent him a look that _clearly_ said, 'this isn't over.' Which meant they were gonna talk later. Great.

He turned back to Steve. "Steve, weren't you working on that big moral thingy for that one school? How's that going?"

Steve instantly lit up and left the subject. Nat grabbed her mug and left, not giving either another glance. He nibbled on his pop tart and poured a cup of coffee, not really listening- instead, he watched his best friend leave.

With a sigh, he smiled thinly at Steve, who was still rambling on something in the lines of… Cougars? Okay, so it's a Cougar Mascot. Sweet.

Gotta love kids.

Which, speaking of, reminded him of his next song. It was still a work in progress…. which Clint should really be working on, since the due dates soon.

"Clint, are you listening?" Steve was staring at him curiously, he didn't even seem upset that Clint didn't even listen about the whole moral thing. Steve's a cool dude.

Clint inclined his head, smiling into his mug. 

"We have another team training coming up, and I was wondering if next Tuesday night worked for you? I mean, I don't think you or Natasha have any missions in schedule, right?"

' _Right, just the secret life as a singer….yeah, I'm kinda busy, but okay,'_ he groaned internally. Seriously. This never _ends_.

"Yeah, but R&D's got some new arrows they want me to test out, so I'll have to leave kinda early. Sorry to burst your bubble, Cap."

"No, that's fine," Steve answered, ever the easy-going one.

"Cool, thanks, man!" Clint grinned.

Of course, that's when Tony Stark (aka Iron Man) decided to join in. "Aww, the little birdie's flying out of the nest, already?" the genius mockingly wiped his eye with one finger. "I'm so proud, Hawky."

Clint rolled his eyes. He studied the other man….who obviously stayed up all night (again) and was still buzzing from caffeine. He'll be out like a light in approximately 5 hours. Give or take.

"Whatever, dude." Clint finished off his pop tart, "What's Thor and Bruce up to? They're normally up by now, right?"

"Oh, _that_ ," Tony waved a hand. "Thor's out with Jane. I _think_ she's taking him to see….you know what, I don't even know," he shrugged. "And Bruce… Huh, I don't know that either- last I saw him he was in his lab."

"Bruce informed me to tell you that he'd be out all day," Jarvis, Tony's AI spoke up.

Steve glanced up, worry in his baby blue eyes. "Did he say where he was going?"

"Of course," Jarvis answered. "He's going to a University to study some samples they've been collecting. He believes it will assist him with his research."

Clint whistled, "Cool." He gulped the last of his coffee. He grinned at Steve, playfully saluting him, "Well, I'm off. See ya, Cap!" He turned to Tony and stuck his tongue at him, "Birdie's off. Don't bug him."

Tony shrugged him off, "Real mature, Clint." But his eyes were twinkling, he gave Clint the bird (heh) behind his back while he was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Clint left, laughing. This was an awesome start to the day. 

He loved his team. They were pretty awesome... but there was still one person missing. Clint sighed- this never really would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing: I'll try to stay consistent with my posts, but this is gonna be a really busy year, so please be lenient!! Thanks!!
> 
> ((btw, if there's a youtube link and other things, below this note, ignore it. It's supposed to be on the 1st chapter...for some reason I see it on here, and it won't edit out))


	3. I'm Just A Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODAYS SONG *drum roll*.....https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXye7nSafz0
> 
> Me being well...me, it should be obvious what the song Clint sings is called.
> 
> Yeah. Kk, if you're 1 of those people who like listening to the song the character sings (like me) then the links right up there. If not, well, continue on reading my people.

* * *

"Jarvis, sound proof the room, please!" Clint called, glancing around the room.

"Already done, Agent Barton," Jarvis replied pleasantly.

Clint grinned, "Awesome _._ " He opened a secret compartment that he'd made and took out three things: his guitars (acoustic and electric), sheet music, and a pencil.

Out of the sheet music, he brought out one  entitled, I'm Just A Kid. It was a fitting name. He was writing it inspired by his own life.

Clint read what he'd already written, contemplating what to do next.

 

_"I woke up it was seven_

_Waited til' eleven_

_Just to figure out that no one would call_

_I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone?_

 

_When you're spending everyday on your own_

_And here it goes"_

 

That was it. That was all he wrote. Clint automatically picked up his acoustic guitar and tuned it. He thought of his life. His parents. Barney. The circus. Trick Shot. Becoming an assassin. SHIELD. _Phil_. Nat. And finally, the Avengers team.

He thought of the chance he never had- to have a proper childhood. Each night, ever since he could remember, he and Barney hid, scared to death. They could hear their father's screaming drunken garbles and cries as their mother was beaten. Sometimes he found them. Sometimes he didn't.

He also remembered Barney telling him one night in May: "Don't worry, Clint, I'll be back before dad finds you. I'll protect you," he'd promise. Then his beloved big brother would slip through the window, giving Clint few last instructions to stay hidden. Then he was gone.

Barney never came. It was always too late. Clint was always on the floor, bloodied and hurt, with their mom next to him. Sometimes in better condition. Sometimes not. Their dad was always passed out, too hungover to even notice his eldest was out the entire night.

"Barney, you promised," he'd whimper while Barney was cleaning him up. 

"I know," he'd soothe. "I'll be here next time."

As it turned out, he never would be there that next time, nor would he ever. It seemed Barney stopped caring for him long before they met Trick. Too bad Clint never figured that out.

At the circus, it wasn't much better- but still, they had a roof over their heads (sometimes) and they had food (sometimes.) The animals were Clint's most favorite part of the circus (before he began archery, of course.) He'd sit with Diedré the Elephant during down time or he'd be washing her rough hide. Diedré in turn would gently blow air onto Clint's face, making him giggle. There was also this aggressive tiger named Blue. No one had actually named him, so Clint took it upon himself to do just so. In retrospect the name wasn't very fitting, considering… But Blue only listened to him, which was why Clint was left to take care of the tiger. It was calming.

And Phil….

"No, none of that," Clint told himself firmly. "Concentrate on the song." With an air of new vigor, Clint put the guitar down and moved to grab his pencil.

 

" _Chorus:_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is_

_having more fun than me_

 

_And maybe when the night is dead_

_I'll crawl into my bed_

_Staring at these four walls again_

_I'll try to think about the last time_

_I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go"_

 

Taking a steadying breath, Clint picked up his guitar and sang to his new lyrics. Feeling satisfied, he picked up the pencil and began writing again.

 

_"What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_Don't fit in with anybody_

_How did this happen to me?_

_Wide awake, I'm bored, and I can't fall asleep_

_And every night is the worst night ever"_

 

With a sigh, Clint grabbed his electric guitar and strung in notes for each stanza. When he was done, he grinned. Picking the guitar up, Clint jumped on the coffee table and sang.

He sang about never being able to grow up, to still be a child, even when he was Hawkeye: The World's Greatest Marksman.

He was Clint Barton. He was Hawkeye. He was an agent of SHIELD. He was still just a kid.

 

' _Sometimes_ ,'Clint thought. ' _That's all that matters._ '


	4. Welcome To My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, nothing in this story is like, unbeta'd, so...yeah, this is all prettied up by myself. So, apologies if there are any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Todays song link!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIGsQR5gupk

* * *

Clint left his floor in a good mood. However, that quickly fleeted when he saw Nat striding toward him with purpose. He groaned. ' _It was bound to happen,'_ ' he reasoned. ' _Oh, fuck it._ '

The elevator opened and Natasha followed him in. She was silent, which, was actually pretty unnerving. Clint knew that was her intention, but knowing it didn't make it any less strained. The elevator opened to the common floors, but Nat grabbed his shoulder firmly and closed the doors. She pushed the button that would lead them to the training floors.

Clint didn't say anything, just allowed Natasha to lead him down the hallway. Which _probably_ would be pounding him into the floor, but y'know, whatever. He followed her as they silently began to stretch and work out, gradually settling on the sparring mat.

Both agents stalked around each other, calculating each other's next move- like lions prowling for their prey.

Finally, Clint made his move. He dove swiftly to the left, Natasha acting just as quick (if not faster) and evaded him easily. They continued on like that; two of SHIELD's best agent fighting hand-to-hand was a sight to behold.

The archer wasn't shocked by the outcome of the fight. Although he's been with SHIELD longer, Natasha had even more experience with the Red Room, plus the years after it. So, it wasn't any surprise that Nat could quite literally pummel him into the ground.

"God, 'Tasha," he groaned. "What the fuuu-?" Clint saw the look on her face and stopped mid-sentence.

Finally she sighed and offered her hand. Clint took it, wiping his palms against his track pants.

"So, Clint," Natasha said, her expression impassive.

He glanced around the training room, contemplating on whether or not to tell her, which technically wouldn't be telling her since she already knew… But it was a test of faith, of their friendship.

Making up his mind, Clint indicated for her to follow him. She did, and they both left still sweaty and panting. He went back into his rooms and dug into his secret compartment.

Clint silently handed his best friend his compositions, watching her calculating eyes read over the lyrics. Finally, she looked up and nodded, a slight curl to her lips. And like a dam breaking, the tension that held for the last few weeks fractured.

" _Play for me_ ," her eyes said. He nodded and grabbed his guitar.

 

* * *

 

"Nat, what do you think of these lines?" Clint cleared his throat. "To be hurt; To feel lost; To be left out in the dark; To be kicked when you're down; To feel like you've been pushed around; To be on the edge of breaking down." He stopped and looked up at her, "And that's all I've got for the chorus."

Natasha hummed from where she sat on his couch. Her eyes never opened but he knew that she was listening.

"There needs to be more," Natasha finally said. "'To be on the edge of breaking down' is abrupt, add something. Anything."

"So, I can just add 'kitties go meow and doggies go woof', how's that for anything?" Clint sniped. "Ow!" He glared at Natasha, who conveniently lost a slipper.

"Fine, fine," the archer muttered. He stared down at the words till they shifted out of focus. He sighed, "This isn't working."

"What've you got before the chorus?" Nat prompted.

Clint dutifully recited the lyrics, before interrupting himself, "Oh! That's good, I'll just do that. Thanks 'Tasha."

Nat hummed again, still having not moved. Clint chuckled, wondering how he even managed without her.

"Okay, so now after 'To be on the edge of breaking down' is this: 'And no one's there to save you; No, you don't know what it's like; Welcome to my life.' How's that sound now?"

The redhead contemplated. "Yes, that'll do."

Clint nodded, but his mind was already wandering. The red haired agent was sitting perfectly comfortable just a few moments before, but now Clint could see her tense up a tad. Anyone else would've thought absolutely _nothing_ was unsettling the Black Widow. Clint knew differently.

He put down his things and sat next to her. She remained stock still for a moment before resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed, not speaking. Clint didn't mind- he liked these silences, and Nat knew if she wanted to say something all she had to do was say it- a lot of times, not even then. This was one of those times.

' _No, you don't know what it's like_ ,' was totally untrue. Natasha knows. She knew it as much as he does. To know what it was to be cast out, to be lost and hurt.

To be unmade.

It's a part of what made them so inseparable. He understood her and she understood him.

It worked. It always worked no matter what happened. Clint pulled Natasha closer to him, nuzzling her hair. They sat in easy silence.

"Love you, Nat," he whispered.

Natasha snuggled closer, not replying. But Clint understood this silence. It said told him something important. It said,

_"I love you, too."_

**Author's Note:**

> The song Clint sings (lyrics version, 'cause I like listening to songs with lyrics): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_xO7u4rYBg
> 
> For those who read this before I posted the link, sorry.... I forgot to link in the song, but, yeah. For next chapter on up, I'll post it at the beginning notes, okay?
> 
> (this's me pretending you guys acknowledged.) Sweeet, thanks for the understanding-ness. You guys are da best!


End file.
